sglfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DiVisive Shinobi/Review: Recovery Was A Good Album By Eminem
Original Review by m11dsauce on Thursday, March 10th 2016 Seriously, Go listen to it, it’s pretty good. Introduction Honestly, I didn’t expect Kidney (or known as Kai2003) to create a shooter game. The newer generation of game makers on this website mainly focus on the PPG or Platformer if they’re creative, which Kidney definitely does. So I didn’t expect much from this game, since this was boasted (for some reason?) to be a 2 hour project that he worked so hard on. But then again, I know that Kidney tries to put effort into games, so he may surprise me. Review One of the most important things to have in a game is to have thorough consistency. In the beginning, I expected a lavishly designed level that would’ve been aesthetically pleasing. However, it didn’t hold up to my expectations. It started to lack the aesthetics that impressed me at the beginning. It was consistent in its action difficulty build up, but lacked real puzzles and good looking design to hold up as a solid game. Judging from the forum post, it includes a cute little poem about a couple that is trying to make amends (or so I think), but it didn’t fit with the game at all! After you would beat a boss, you would get a speech hover saying either: “Recovering”, “Recovery failed” and “Recovery successful”. I understand it was meant for the player to investigate and think hard about the correlation between the game and the poem, but I think personally that Kidney should’ve added in more context about the story for the player to understand it all. This game was meant to be a plow-through-hard-action kind of game, which the game did pretty good at. However, the final boss felt anticlimactic, as if it was rushed through and didn’t have much thought put in it. Don’t get me wrong, it was a laborious to beat boss and required some tactics in order to beat; but it could’ve designed to be more intimidating instead of some medium sized room with a key boss in it. Conclusion This game is definitely above average, but lacked important fundamentals in design, puzzles (there was little to none), and proper finish to the action build up throughout the game. It could’ve had a better story line, but had an appreciable amount of action this game. It definitely has potential to be a feature; but *all* of the fundamentals in order to be featured. Amount of time invested into a game doesn’t always matter. For example, my recent feature took about 45 minutes to make. You can ask me why so if you want to know. NOTE: Right now, I am trying to help bring attention to potential game makers. If you think one of your games is worthy of a review, feel free to message me on my page. But please be patient for the reviews. Also, I know many of you are wondering why I didn’t add a rating and such. The reason why I did this is because I believe that it’s kind of silly to rate games based on a number that you came up with. Words can describe better than numbers. Category:Blog posts